


Recycle, Reuse, Reanimate.

by LyricDreamweaver



Series: 33 Ocassions for TF2 Guro [17]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Body Horror, Experimental Style, Gore, Heavily implied necrophilia, M/M, Magic, Necromancy, Stream of Consciousness, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricDreamweaver/pseuds/LyricDreamweaver
Summary: Jane only dies a little. He gets better, though.





	Recycle, Reuse, Reanimate.

**Author's Note:**

> It's me again. I did something super weird with the structure and syntax of this, so let me know if you guys liked this.
> 
> And hey, thanks.

Merasmus supposed he should pick Janes brains up from the floor but the problem with shotguns was that they were messy and the problem with corpses was that you couldnt cast any healing magic on them to fix the problem so you had to patch the whole dead thing together again like a giant unliving decomposing eggshell and if you missed a piece then the skull wouldnt sit right and it would drip on the carpet and then it would get sticky with viscera.

drip. drip. drip.

And the other problem was that it was harder to reanimate someone in rigor mortis because then youd have this stiff shambling drooling thing following you like a lost puppy and groaning sometimes if it could still groan so it was more often than not better to just leave them where they were until the muscles relaxed but by then especially in June or July the body would smell like rot but you just couldnt move it so you and the body were stuck.

rip-rip. rip. riiip.

Once you got the body up from wherever it had fallen and Jane was not an easy man to move even with enchantments and now Merasmus was beginning to regret not learning more useful alteration spells because piecing together someone whos brains were partially here and partially smeared on the couch and partially congealed by the stairs was a nightmare but Merasmus did a very excellent in his opinion job of getting Janes whole body into the one room reserved specifically for the more difficult or spacious magical projects.

hhhhhhhhhh. hhh. hhhhhhhhhh.

The marbling in hindsight was a rather nice touch and it was a pretty sloppy necromantic job but Merasmus wasnt necessarily a necromancer so it was forgivable and besides Jane wasnt dripping anywhere so it would do until Merasmus could make a phylactery that wouldnt be immediately destroyed the moment it was in Janes hands for safekeeping but even that would be a challenge and the lichification would probably result in some desiccation of Janes body as it were so what was another day or two?

uhhhhhhh. uhhhh uh uh uhhhhh.

Jane seemed to be doing better with the whole zombie thing or at least as okay as he could be without the finer pieces of motor function but hed get those back eventually with the litchification process and Merasmus took his time often pausing the search for a cup of coffee or glass of wine and everywhere he went Jane would follow him like a puppy and it was getting harder to explain commends like stay and no so perhaps Jane wasnt necessarily a thrall but a companion undead of sorts and that thought was simultaneously comforting and terrifying to the wizard.

creeeeeak.

Jane had startled him this morning by standing and simply watching the wizard sleep which Merasmus due to some undead tampering only needed about four hours a night but the idea that Jane was watching and aware of more than just obeying was a bit scary to think about especially when the undead man reached for the blankets and actively tried to join the wizard in bed so maybe he should do something about that like a collar and chaining Jane up in the kitchen considering he retained enough structural integrity in the neck.

yuuuuuuuuuh.

When he came back Jane was clawing at the collar which should have been a good sign considering he had his brain splattered across half the living room only to be revived in undeath but Merasmus couldnt help but be a bit scared that Jane was actively trying to communicate because if he knew then he must be pissed to be brought back into a shell that was at least three days old and a bit rotted around the edges but he would have to thank Merasmus later when Jane would become a litch and have speech and motor functions like walking intact again.

clang.

Jane was in fact displaying active choices because for one hed reached with those hands and slapped the phylactery Merasmus had been working on out of the wizards hands and that was just plan rude in Merasmus book so he stooped to pick up the war medal Jane had made for himself and chided the undead thing for being so stubborn and promised litchhood would be better and then simply set back to work because gods damn zombiehood was not a good look for the soldier and honestly nights waking up with the zombie coiled around himself were making Merasmus uncomfortable.

ow.

They were in the kitchen and Merasmus had been pouring himself a glass of wine and Jane of course had stood by the knifeblock like always but then Jane had knocked over the knives in one of his angry fits and then sliced his palm pretty good and it didnt technically bleed but the nerved must have been in working order because it was out of Janes mouth before either of them really realized it and Merasmus had held Jane nervous and worried about the undead idiot because it was different now and who knew how many times you could fix a corpse before they finally just fell apart and if Jane fell apart before the phylactery was done then what was even the point of the thing.

Ahem.

and desiccation didnt suit Jane either because was that all just the weight of fluids and Merasmus thought that wasnt going to take off that much but then again litchification affected people strangely the wizard figured and then Jane was right up against him cold breath right up in his face and Jane grinded against him and as much as Merasmus wanted to pull away he couldnt deny that part of this was kind of hot and Mersamus had never been fond of those kinds of necromancers but this was probably revenge for the thing in the first place.

"It suits you, Jane."


End file.
